


Caught You In My Arms

by ishipallthings



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Married Couple, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/pseuds/ishipallthings
Summary: Tony turns carefully to meet his husband’s arch look, tugging at the lights with one hand. “It’s our house. If we want to keep the lights up, no one’s stopping us.”(Steve and Tony try to take their Christmas lights down in August. It gets messy, and there’s some kissing.)





	Caught You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cachette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/gifts), [XtaticPearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Growing Old Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950414) by [Cachette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette). 

> This is for Cachette's amazing art for Pearl from last year's Holiday Exchange, I hope you both like it! Written for the Madness period of Mid-Year Exchange.
> 
> Thank you to erde, who is a rockstar and an amazing beta.
> 
> The art is of MA:A Steve/Tony, which is why I included the universe tag, but the fic works for both MA:A and MCU fluff I think.

“You know, we really should have taken these down ages ago,” Steve comments, watching Tony balance precariously on the ladder as he reaches up to grab one end of the string of Christmas lights they had hung up above the screen door. 

Their cat, Elf, lets out a meow in what Steve imagines is agreement before going back to sleep.

Tony huffs, grinning triumphantly when he manages to get ahold of one end of the lights.

“Where’s the fun in that? C’mon Steve, you have to admit you get a kick out of how confused other people get when they see we still have our lights up.” 

“Maybe,” Steve acknowledges, “but you have to admit, this is a little ridiculous - it’s late August and our lights are still up, and now we’ll have to put them up again in a few months,” he adds. 

Tony turns carefully to meet his husband’s arch look, tugging at the lights with one hand. “It’s our house. If we want to keep the lights up, no one’s stopping us.” 

Steve smiles softly at Tony’s words even as he shakes his head in exasperation, the truth of them sparking a warm feeling in his chest.

This is their house, complete with a garden and backyard and enough guest rooms for all the Avengers and more. They have a house where they bicker over furniture arrangements, leave dishes in the sink (Tony), and buy plants for every room (Steve). It's messy and comfortable and _theirs_, and Steve loves it more everyday.

Their life now is one full of lazy afternoons and routines that aren't interrupted every day by the sound of the Avengers alarm. One where they get a chance to do all those things they had planned to but never got around to, like a proper honeymoon in Venice and pumpkin picking for Halloween. Years ago, Steve hadn’t been sure that they would be happy stepping away from the fight, but as time went on, they wanted more time for themselves and their life together, wanted to grow old together. Now a new generation of Avengers are protecting the world under Carol and Kate’s leadership and retirement hasn't left them bored yet.

“There!” Tony gathers the lights in a bundle under his arm before making his way down the ladder. As he reaches the second last rung, his foot misses a step. 

Losing his grip on his balance, Tony tips forward into Steve’s outstretched arms with a loud “oof!” 

“Thanks, dearest, that was a good catch,” Tony says as Steve lifts him up and off the ladder, the lights getting tangled between them. 

Steve lifts a hand to Tony’s cheek before brushing a stray graying curl from his forehead, his gold wedding band glinting in the light. “I’ll always catch you.”

Tony laughs into Steve’s hair before gesturing with his hands. “So what are we gonna about this? It’s going to take forever to get these lights straightened out, and you know Elf’s gonna go mad for all this string.” 

Steve shrugs, smirking a little as he looks up at his husband. “I don’t know, I think I’m fine with this for a bit.” 

“Oh yeah?” Tony asks, suppressed laughter in his voice.

“It’s very convenient.” As if to prove his point, Steve punctuates his statement with a kiss, holding Tony comfortably in his arms. 

They break apart after a few moments, and Tony smiles, leaning down to press his forehead against Steve’s. “Solid argument, Captain Handsome.”

“I’m happy to provide more evidence if necessary,” Steve says, keeping a straight face, and he feels Tony laugh again even as he pulls Steve in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "I still don't understand why you insisted on taking the lights down yourself, Tony."
> 
> "Hey, I'm supposed to be the resourceful one, you're my pampered husband, remember?"
> 
> "Of course, how can I forget that I married a genius."
> 
> (This conversation definitely happened later.)
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best! :D I'm planning to write more Steve/Tony retirement fic so I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter under the same handle, I love screaming about stevetony <3


End file.
